Waltz
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: Archer helps Rin in her waltz dancing lessons. Rin X Archer fic. Rated T for language.
1. Dancing Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. I just adore the chemistry I see (because I don't think everyone does :) )between the two characters Archer and Rin hahahaha

A/N: As aforementioned, this is an Archer X Rin fic. Yey! I just finished watching the entirety of the Fate/Stay Night series and can't seem to get over the pairing. Even after writing my other fic Milk (well, I wasn't satisfied of how it ended). Also, I want to write as long as I have my amore to write intact because when it leaves me, it takes a very long time to gain it back haha. Furthermore, I've seen a Dance theme challenge in the fsnfiction community (a Fate/Stay Night Livejournal community). I am not a part of the community but was taken by the theme that was set, inspiring me, thus, to write this fic. This is set a few days after Rin summons Archer, meaning she still lives in her house, not in Shiro's.

What a very long A/N. Don't you think? Hahaha. Without further ado,

**Waltz**

**By ChoppingBoard**

As usual, morning in the Tohsaka residence included tea drinking. Rin was enjoying the aroma of the tea and decided to take a sip, while opposite of her is a man of muscular physique and tanned skin, her servant, Archer. She had just summoned her servant a few days ago but was influenced very much of his master's habit of drinking tea.

After a few minutes of silence and sipping tea, Archer broke the silence when he sensed an unfamiliar being at the front gate. "Rin, someone's at the front gate."

"Probably Mr. Kino, my dance instructor." The master replied calmly.

"What's this? Taking up dance lessons during the Holy Grail War?" Archer and sarcasm mix very well that the tandem can even beat that of spaghetti and meatballs. He was not also accustomed to these segways and his master taking the war lightly.

"It's just for today and tomorrow. I need to take a refresher course for the masquerade party of my cousin next week."

"A dancing party huh? Just don't forget that there is an ongoing war." Archer seemed really annoyed and dematerialized immediately.

Rin set her teacup at the table and stood up to meet with the visitor at the front gate.

----------------------------------

"Mr. Kino, welcome." Rin greeted the man with grayish hair as she pushed the metal object for space to come in.

"Ms. Tohsaka, the pleasure is mine." The man took of his hat revealing more of his grayish hair.

"Oh please call me Rin."

"Very well, Miss Rin."

The two entered the house side-by-side while Archer was looking at them from a far window.

-------------------------------

After a few introductions and several chit chatting, the old man stood up and approached the nearest component to play some music that would match the dance they will do. He then moved toward Rin and offered a hand. "Shall we begin, Miss Rin?"

"Certainly." Rin took the man's hand and stood up.

"Let us begin with the proper posture and positions of the hands."

The palm of his left hand was entangled with Rin's right palm while he placed Rin's left hand on his shoulder and slid his right hand at Rin's back.

_What a compromising posture_, the servant, who was watching… or rather peeking at a tiny opening at the door, thought. _So this is the type of dancing she'll do at the party._

The pair was dancing in the beat 123, with stress with the one, the basic movement of waltz. It consisted of a long stride followed by two little steps. After a few turns of the basic steps, they were doing variations including turns, dancing side by side and different hand movements.

Archer held his position and silently watched the movements of the two. _I never thought Rin was good at something other than casting spells and cooking._ After all, those were the only activities he had witnessed since being summoned by the magician.

Hours passed and noon came. The old man had to leave now as the lessons were only from 10am-12noon. He bid his goodbye at the young lady and headed off.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself Archer. Liked what you saw?" Rin didn't need to see her servant to be able to ascertain his presence. She also knew he had been standing outside the door too long for his sake.

"I just didn't have anything better to do. Seeing you dancing also revealed something about you to me. I think that's good." Archer replied and now materialized a few steps from his master. "It's already noon, why don't we—" he was about to go out of the room when two hands tugged at his right arms. He looked back and stared in return to the pair of blue eyes.

Rin let go of his hand and stood still for a few moments before clutching the sides of her skirt and placed her right foot at her back to perform a bow. _This is usually done by guys, but what the heck_. "May I have the pleasure of having a dance with you?"

What the?! Had Archer not been instilled with a lot of restraints, he would have gasped and flung his mouth open with shock. However, being a sardonic person as he is, he crossed his arms and wrinkled his eyebrow, "why should I?"

Rin rose from her bow and crossed her arms to her dismay. "And I even asked you nicely at that. You're a bore sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Archer responded with a raised right eyebrow.

"You don't want 'sometimes'? Ok, ALWAYS. You're always a bore." She replied in a mocking tone.

The remark further annoyed Archer which was only able to let out a grunt.

"Come on." Rin grabbed the hand of her servant to commence with the dance but the latter kept on removing his hand from the position.

"Miss Rin, I----"

There was no use dematerializing now. Mr. Kino already saw him. _I was too busy trying to remove Rin's prying hands I didn't notice him coming, damn it!_ Rin and he looked at the hat on the table. It was the probable cause of Mr. Kino's return. Unfortunately, Rin was able to lazily place Archer's hand on her shoulder, thus, making room for a comment from the dance instructor.

Mr. Kino stood in awe and finally commented. "Miss Rin, I didn't know you have a dance partner here."

"Yeah. Well, it's very hard to make him cooperate though." Rin glared at Archer who was petrified and still had his right arm on her shoulder. "This is my friend, Shuichi."

"P-" Before Archer could say something, Rin covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shuichi, meet Mr. Kino." She glowered at her servant.

_She didn't even bat an eyelash when she said the name Shuichi, my master is really clever_. Archer now recovered and immediately withdrew his hand from Rin's shoulder.

Mr. Kino approached Archer to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you Shuichi, I am Takada Kino. I tutored Rin a while ago with regards to the dance waltz. It would be very nice if you would practice with her. You have a very nice frame."

Archer kept silent. _My name now is Shuichi and I should dance with Rin. This is bullshit._

It was now up to Rin to break the silence. "You forgot your hat Mr. Kino?"

"Ah yes." He approached the table to retrieve his belonging. "However, I would like to see you dance first."

Archer was about to take a few steps backward to give way for the teacher and students but was halted.

"I meant you two." Mr. Kino pulled Archer towards Rin and placed their hands where he sees fit. "If you don't mind, I'll stay for several tips, Miss Rin."

Rin nodded at the suggestion of the old man.

_This IS a very COMPROMISING position_, he admitted to himself. His left hand was entwined with Rin's right hand and her left hand was on his bicep while his right hand was around Rin. It was supposed to be like the position Rin and her teacher earlier but because of Archer's larger form, their bodies had to be more intimate, closer to each other. The servant couldn't help but be flushed even for a bit.

Mr. Kino positioned himself at the nearest chair and was counting loudly for them to follow. "123, 123,…."

Rin grinned at her partner who had a very serious expression.

"What's so funny? And when did I become Shuichi?" his face was still stern.

"Well, that you actually graced me with this dance. In addition, it is better that way Shuichi, you shouldn't be complaining about it. It sounds nice." Rin tried to hold back her laughter but still managed to let out several small giggles.

"Hmph." Was the only reaction of the overpowered servant. _I can't believe I'm losing myself a lot today._

After almost an hour of different combinations of waltz steps, the instructor finally called it a day. As soon as he bid his goodbyes to the couple, he set off again. This time, he checked if he had all his stuff intact, leaving a very much frustrated but flushed Archer and a very jovial Rin.

------------------------------

A/N: It may or may not end here. What will happen next? I'm not really much of a writer. I am better off reading fics, hahaha. XD

Please leave a review so I can improve a lot of things. :) Also, if you want anything or something :) (That didn't make sense haha)


	2. Greeneyed monster Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Just my original characters Mr. Kino and a stranger you'll find out who as you read this chapter :)

A/N: Wah! I have now seen the totality of the first chapter and I saw a lot of errors (typographical ones and wrong choice of words, xx). I also watched Fate/Stay Night again to see what the color of Rin's eyes are, however, I can't determine if they are blue, green or blue-green. xx Am I colorblind? Hahaha. Please do tell if you know the color for certain. Thanks in advance :)

Thanks to **glowie** for always leaving a review :)

**Waltz**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 2 – Green-eyed monster Part 1

It was the second day of Rin's dance lesson. As usual, Rin and Archer were drinking their morning tea as they start their day.

"Rin, someone's at ---"

Before Archer could even finish, Rin already had a reply. "Second day of dance lesson, Shuichi." She stuck out her tongue at her servant and grabbed his right arm to force him to go with her. "I told him to make his way in the house upon his arrival. We should be in the room now to greet him."

"What about the dishes?" came Archer's nervous reply. _Not dancing again_. Archer looked at his master and slightly blushed as he recalls their closeness the day before.

Ever since he was summoned, Archer also did household chores. He and Rin take turns in washing the dishes, cleaning and others. He was not really in the mood to dance today. But, it would take hours to convince his master. And it would certainly be not easy to talk his way out of dancing when he's got nothing better to do.

Rin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you become very enthusiastic in doing chores?!" She looked at her servant intently. "Besides, that can wait" she said as she pointed at the used tea set.

"But how about preparing lunch?"

Rin was literally dragging Archer out of the room, seeing that it was the only way to make him go with her. Archer would've fought his stay for his sake had he not sensed that Mr. Kino was not alone when he entered the house.

He looked at his master who was very buoyant at that moment. _Maybe she didn't notice. I might as well go with her to avoid danger._

They entered the room where they danced the day before. And Rin already went ahead to start playing the music.

Great. So much for keeping Rin from harm. He couldn't complain now that he was already there and gave in to what his master wanted. Also, he could sense that Mr. Kino and the stranger were walking at a slow pace and would not be arriving to where they were anytime soon.

Getting ahead of herself alright, Rin now approached her servant and almost embraced him when she placed their hands on the proper position.

_Again. To hell with this position_. But he was not really cursing it because he didn't want it. Rather, he felt odd having this tingling sensation when he gets close to Rin, even more when IT'S this darn close. He shook his head to avert his attention towards the intruder he was waiting for. He glanced at his master who just began the dancing and doesn't seem to notice the intrusion. _Should I tell her?_

Archer was fighting his inner self in deciding to tell her or not. Eventually making his mind up, he began "Rin, there's s-----"

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Great. She's not even listening. Of all the time she chose not to listen to him, it had to be today, at this hour, at this instant. He could now feel Mr. Kino and the stranger several steps away.

"I'm not -----"

"…Listening." Rin continued his statement. Rin shifted her gaze from Archer to a nearby window to emphasize her line of reasoning to not listen to his excuses. _You're not going anywhere._

He could now feel that their guests were just outside the door. Considering that it was really urgent to tell his master, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him by seizing her jaw. "Look Rin ---"

Just about time that Mr. Kino showed up at the door. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting…" He couldn't say anything else as he saw how close their faces were as if they will kiss each other.

The two couldn't help but be flushed. They immediately pulled apart and secured a 3-step gap from each other.

"Oh no, Mr. Kino. We were just talking.." She forced a smile towards the old man and momentarily glanced at her servant and gave him a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking glare.

"Talking? Hmmm….Anyway, nice to see you Mister Shuichi."

The stranger was just outside the door. _Why isn't he/she entering the room?_ Although they were just being accused of something he would have been ridiculously nervous about, Archer couldn't help but focus on the intruder. Mr. Kino might be a master whose servant is waiting to launch a surprise attack at us or the intruder is a master himself. Sensing that the intruder took his first step forward, he instantly raised his left hand in front of Rin and fixed an angry stare at the space at the door that Mr. Kino left when he entered.

"No need to panic Shuichi." The old man said. The stranger then entered the room and revealed a man with brown long hair. "This is Takeshi, I brought him along to be Rin's partner for today, but, seeing that you're here…"

Archer sighed as a sign of relief. _And I thought he was a threat_.

"Mr. Kino was right." Takeshi approached Rin and knelt before her. "You're very beautiful indeed Miss Tohsaka." He touched her hand and gently placed a kiss.

At once, Archer changed his calm expression to an infuriated one. The nerve of this person! What makes him think---- Wait a minute, what am I getting worked up for?! Still sporting the frustrated look, he now glanced at Rin who seemed to be petrified.

Rin just stood there and was not even going to move anytime soon.

"Shuichi, if you don't mind, Takeshi would be Rin's partner for today." Mr. Kino said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Takeshi replied confidently and glanced at the infuriated servant.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?! Archer crossed his arms and smirked. "Let Rin decide." He was hoping for a favorable response from his master, but alas, Rin was in the mood to further irritate him…

"Yes, Shuichi wouldn't mind." She replied calmly.

Archer was about to protest but seeing the evil stare from his master, he would be led further to the pits.

"You were saying you had other things to do and dancing would be the last thing you wanted to do, right?" Rin continued.

Argh! What gave me the idea that she would favor me? "I'll just watch." The servant now seated himself comfortably and was now readying himself to watch Rin and Takeshi dance.

Right away, Rin and Takeshi began the waltz. They danced well, no, scratch that, VERY WELL. Too well that Mr. Kino was looking really pleased and further led Archer to the ruins.

The dance consisted now of the steps Rin was supposed to be doing at the party. This is to practice the exact steps and the right timing.

Archer can't help himself but stare in awe at the duo. He may be aggravated but can still differentiate between good and bad dancing. Why was he irritated then?

Finally, noon came and the two visitors would have to leave the house, much to the servant's delight. Or would they be leaving soon?

"It would really be nice if you could stay for lunch." Rin proposed.

"Oh. It would be my pleasure to stay. However, I have a luncheon meeting to attend to." Was Mr. Kino's reply.

"I guess I'll be the only one staying."

And how he's staying?! What the hell is going on here?! Archer obviously was not going to change his expression, more that Takeshi was staying. Knowing that he's known to be Rin's 'friend', he also exclaimed, "I'm also staying."

"Well then, I guess I have to make lunch for three people." Rin said.

"I should better get going Miss Rin, Mister Shuichi and Mister Takeshi." The old main slightly raised his hat and exited the door.

Three's a crowd alright. Upon Mr. Kino's departure, Archer was angrily fixated at Takeshi who was making himself comfortable at a chair and Rin was walking towards the component to turn off the music. She turned around to face the two guys. "Since I have to prepare the food, why don't you temporarily enjoy each other's company here and I'll just call when I'm finished, Ok?" She was about to leave the room when Takeshi clutched her hand.

"I'll help prepare the food." He said calmly.

Can this person be more irritating? Archer, not wanting to see more of Takeshi's ramblings and irksome antics, went out of the room bumping the other guy's shoulder and headed for the kitchen. "I'll also help." _I take back that this guy is not the enemy_. He shook his head because of his last statement. _Why do I feel threatened with this guy?_

-----------------------

At the kitchen, Rin wore a black apron and started to take out ingredients from the refrigerator. She also took out 2 similar aprons from the cupboards for Archer and Takeshi.

Both immediately wore their corresponding aprons and started taking knives with which to cut the ingredients.

Hmm.. In the end, I don't have anything to do. "Um… well, we'll be having braised beef. We just have to mix the ingredients and simmer since I've prepared the meat already. Would that be OK?"

"Yes." Archer and Takeshi replied in unison. Both of them were cutting the ingredients with contrasting facial expressions. Archer has yet to remove his annoyance with the other person while Takeshi was rather peaceful and even seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

After several minutes, the food was done and they ate it quietly. When they were done eating, the atmosphere was still quiet.

Takeshi was the first to speak. "You know Rin."

"Yes?"

"I…"

Archer now returned to his business of staring irately at HIS unwanted guest. _Now, what's he going to say?_

"Uh… nevermind." Takeshi said.

"Ok… you sure you don't want to say it?" Rin replied.

"Yeah.." He stood up and started piling up their plates.

"I'll wash the dishes." Archer was not ready to be defeated by this being at relieving Rin of her chores.

Takeshi glanced at his watch. "Oh look at the time, I should get going."

"Then I'll walk you to the door." Rin offered.

--------------------------------

"You know, you're very lucky to have him."

"Shuichi? Well he's really helpful and all."

"That's great. How long have you been together?"

Rin couldn't help but blush at his comment. "No.. you've got it all wrong." She kept on shaking her head trying to deny the allegation. _If you only knew…._

"No? Well, you don't know what will happen in the future."

"What makes you think so?"

Takeshi was now halfway the walkway outside and the front lawn. He glanced back at the blushing girl and said, "First, you look good together and second, if I died at every glare he gave me the whole morning, I would've had my eternal slumber more than 50 times. If that is possible."

A/N: They're out of character? That's crazy? Any comment would be welcome. :) Oh yeah, if you're wondering about the title of chapter, yes, the green-eyed monster is jealousy, Not a literal monster. :)


	3. Greeneyed monster Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Just some original character (yes, a new one) in this chapter.

A/N: This update really took me a very long time to make. Also, it doesn't help when you're being assaulted by writer's block This makes this chapter somewhat sucky. XD

They're still out of character XD

(This is my shortest A/N. Haha.)

**Waltz**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 3 – Greeneyed Monster Part 2

Rin immediately ran to her room after walking Takeshi to the gate.

"…_if I died at every glare he gave me the whole morning, I would've had my eternal slumber more than 50 times. If that is possible..."_

Takeshi's words still reverberated in her mind. However, she wasn't really sure how she felt. She was just getting to know her servant. Also, she didn't know if Takeshi told the truth. _Why am I being bothered by that?_ She rested herself on her bed and even closed her eyes to relax but was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Shuichi."

She smiled when she heard her servant's voice. _Did I just smile? What is going on? And when did he start getting cozy with his other name?_ She was getting confused because of the events that day. Nevertheless, she still opened her door and smiled, setting aside her troubles.

Unfortunately, the day still had a lot of things to offer to her.

"Rin!"

Archer was not alone when he went to her room after all.

"Yu…ki?" she couldn't barely speak because her cousin jumped and embraced her tightly. She looked at Archer who just staring at them. "Whh..what….a..are…y..you..d..doing..here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if my cousin's ok and wanted to give you the invitation to the party personally."

"C..can't..bb…breathe.."

Yuki immediately withdrew her arms from her cousin. "Sorry about that, but I really really missed you."

Rin looked at the girl opposite her. She was the same age as she was and also was vibrant and energetic. She had a darker mane than Rin's and had green eyes. "Did you come here alone?"

"Yup." She replied happily. Yuki moved closer to Rin to manage a whisper. "Who's he anyway?" she slightly rolled her eyes towards the guy behind her.

Rin then glanced at her servant and murmured a reply to her cousin, "my neighbor Shuichi."

"Yes, I know that already. He introduced himself a while ago. I mean, aren't you two lovers or something?"

Rin was reminded again of what her morning visitor told her about Shuichi being jealous and all. She immediately shook the idea off but still blushed at the idea. "No, of course not!"

"Just checking, it's pretty unusual to have a handsome guy answer your door you know. I guess he's another fish in the sea and I want to be a prolific fisher." Yuki pulled away and winked at her cousin.

She couldn't believe what her cousin told her. "N..no!" she now regretted what she said when Yuki looked back at her.

"Something wrong?" Archer was starting to get worried with all the speaking in a low voice.

"You wanted to say something Rin?" Yuki gazed at her cousin.

"N..nothing." _Why am I stuttering like this? And getting agitated with what she said?_

"I'm hungry Rin, do you have something to eat?"

"In the kitchen."

"Ok then, let's go cutie." She slid her arm on Archer's, pulled him towards her and started to walk.

_This girl seems to be very much like Rin_. This is a very long day and she had just arrived. It was still early but Archer was already tired, very much can be attributed to the morning encounter with Takeshi.

What is she doing?! Why is she groping Archer?! And why isn't he even saying anything? Doesn't he want to protest? "Wait!"

"Yes?" Yuki stopped and glanced at her cousin but still haven't let go of Archer.

Archer also glimpsed at his master but did not show any expression.

_He's not protesting. And what did I have to say? 'You can't touch him!' What am I thinking?_ She was really furious but didn't know the right words to say and if she had the right to claim her servant. After being motionless for a few moments, she immediately was able to say, "N..nothing. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Sure thing!" the two then strolled their way to the hallway to go the kitchen.

_That was just stupid. I don't have a right to prevent someone from groping my servant_. And she certainly didn't need to tell her cousin to make herself comfortable. She was already making herself comfortable, and if she weren't, she should braise herself for more troubles.

--------------------------------------

In the kitchen table, Yuki sat beside Archer who sat across Rin. They were drinking tea now, as they already finished eating their snack.

"So… how long have you been together?"

Archer and Rin couldn't help but choke at the guest's question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You know, Shuichi is my neighbor. Don't pummel him with this kind of questions."

"What's wrong with that? Ok, I'll rephrase my question. How long have you been coming over here?" she directed her question to Archer.

"Uh…. Um… just started a few days ago." He wasn't really lying. He was just summoned a few days ago and technically was staying at Rin's house.

"Really? And I even thought I had a chance with you…." Yuki pouted her lips to her dismay.

"Yuki…" Rin shot her cousin with an angry glare.

Yuki hid herself at Archer's back and placed her arms around his neck. "Save me, my prince!"

_Argh. The nerve_. "Go back to your seat, I'm not going to kill you." She sat down properly and sipped some tea.

"I think I'll stay like this for a while. This is comfortable." Yuki didn't move an inch from her position and smiled at her cousin.

"Uh... I think you should sit down." Archer wasn't really enjoying the speech battle royale she was witnessing from the two girls. He couldn't just dematerialize now…

"Oh yeah! Your invitations!" Yuki reached to the insides of her bag to take out two invitations for the party. "I've just decided that I'm inviting Shuichi to the party."

What?! Rin and Archer thought in unison. They were both shocked that they can't even say anything.

"Well, I certainly want to have a dance with Shuichi. Besides, you've been keeping him to yourself Rin." Yuki certainly knew what makes the two feel flushed.

"..We're.."

"…Not…"

"Actions speak louder than words you know. Both of you certainly look like fresh red tomatoes. And Rin, I won't be stealing your boyfriend anytime soon."

---------------------------

A/N: Wah! I really feel this chapter is really sucky. But I wanted to update to badly. Wah!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night :) Just several original characters (Yuki, etc.) :)

A/N: I totally refurbished the storyline of this fic that's why I'm taking too long (yes, this is too long for me XD). I thought chaptered fics would be easier but it proved me otherwise, I now love oneshots. I also intended this story to be a oneshot and didn't even think of the consequences of doing chapters, grrr…

This is the last chapter YEY!!! I hope you enjoy it… I'll be working on a new fic which hopefully will not involve original characters, they also make writing fics harder for me XD (not sure if it will have the same pairing though…. There goes my Fate/Stay Night hangover XD)

Thanks to **glowie** and **Twilight's Truth** :)

Warning: They're totally OOC XD

**Waltz**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 4 - Revelations

The week was relatively fast for Rin and Archer. That is, they didn't even notice that it was already Saturday, the day of the dance party. Rin and Archer arrived at the reception which seemed to be already packed with guests.

Rin wore a yellow sleeveless dress with intricate beadwork while Archer wore a tuxedo. Both looked ravishing and was attested by the numerous looks they were receiving from the other guests.

"Rin, Shuichi! Over here!"

They both looked at Yuki who was waving at them and was wearing a pink strapless dress.

"Thank you very much for coming." Yuki hugged her cousin and turned to Archer. "You look great Shuichi."

"Thanks." Archer replied. "You don't look bad either."

Yuki giggled and hugged the servant like a fangirl.

Rin just looked at the two and touched her forehead. _This is going to be a long night._

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Yuki proposed.

"Sure." Rin replied.

Archer nodded.

-------------------------------

After eating, the dancing began. It was commenced by the dance number which Rin practiced for the past weekend. Luckily, Rin was paired up with someone she knew, Yuki's brother, Shin.

Archer and Yuki just watched from their seats. As usual, Archer watched Rin like a hawk. And seeing this, Yuki just giggled.

"That's my brother Shin." Yuki told Archer.

"Pardon?" Archer looked perplexed at what Yuki said.

"The one Rin's dancing with is my brother. Don't get upset." Yuki grinned at the guy beside her.

Archer couldn't help but be flushed. However, he now smiled as he watched Rin and her partner while they danced.

----------------------------------

People were now everywhere. Subsequent to the dance was the opening of the hall for those interested to dance. Everyone was scrambling around for dancing partners and Rin got stuck. She just sighed as she lost hope for finding her cousin or her servant.

Rin just decided to lean on a wall. _Now I'm alone, what does this night has yet to offer?_

"I didn't know you prefer to be a wallflower, that's a shame."

Rin looked from where the voice came from. She widened her eyes in disbelief "T….Takeshi?"

"Don't worry I'm not a ghost or anything. I'm really here in person."

She shook her head and regained her composure. "S..sorry about that..Why are you here?"

"I'll answer your question, if you honor me your first dance…" He held out his hand to her.

Rin took his hand and responded, "sure".

---------------------------------

Archer, on the other hand, was also trying to find Yuki or Rin. He didn't care who because he was being swarmed by a group of girls trying to make him dance with them.

He kept on moving to different locations in the hallway but suddenly stopped when he saw Rin. But, his momentary delight of finding Rin turned into a frown when he saw who she was dancing with. "Takeshi." _What in the world is he doing here?!_

---------------------------------

"So… why are you here?" Rin wanted to resume the conversation they had prior to their dance.

"Umm.. you see I'm related to Yuki." Takeshi responded.

"Are you a distant relative? So you're my relative too!"

Takeshi shook his head.

"Tell me" Rin looked intently at her partner.

"Kind of the same with your relationship with Shuichi." Takeshi grinned.

_You're her servant?_ Rin laughed in her thoughts. _If you only knew Takeshi_. "Friends?"

"Are you still on the denial stage?" Takeshi wrinkled his eyebrows as he didn't expect still the naivete of the two. "You know doing a scheme to the two of you was really difficult for me and Yuki."

"You framed us? Is that why you were there on my 2nd day of practice?"

"Yes… I was about to tell you on the kitchen before I go but Yuki will never forgive me if I did and I wanted to see more action." He smiled at his partner.

Rin recalled the time when Takeshi was about to say something but opted not to. A/N: See chapter 1

"I see."

"Why don't you tell him that you love him? Although I'm also wondering why he hasn't told you yet."

"We're----"

"Still on the denial stage I see." Takeshi finished her statement. "I already told you that he is madly in love with you. Hasn't he confessed or anything?"

"No he's not. And he doesn't have to confess anything." Rin averted her gaze to other things at the hall. _I wish he is. And I wish he'll tell me._

"Looking for him?"

"N..N-..No" Rin still kept her eyes away from Takeshi's face.

"You know you're not good at lying." He took hold of Rin's jaw to make them face each other.

"I'm just going to tell him about you and Yuki."

"If you say so."

------------------------------

From afar, Archer couldn't help but be irritated at the sight of the dancing couple. The nerve of this guy to dance with her here. He also saw Takeshi seizing her jaw, bringing their faces together which further inflamed his temper towards the guy.

"You look like you want to kill somebody."

_I'm not in the mood for talking right now._

"You know this hall is made for dancing."

Archer still ignored the girl who can't seem to give up on asking him to dance.

"Come on."

He did not intend to give in to the girl's asking or even pay attention to her but because of the coming and going people behind them, the girl was off-balanced and was pushed to him. The servant had no choice to put his arms around her to steady her position.

---------------------------------

Rin's dance with Takeshi ended shortly. He winked at the girl and waved his hand and walked away. _Why don't you tell him?_ Again, Takeshi's words resounded in her mind. Incidentally, he saw Archer holding another girl. _Why did you have to lie Takeshi?_ She felt tears forming in her eyes and strolled out of the hall.

---------------------------------

"T..thank you." The girl's voice was faint.

"Y.you're welcome." Archer put his hands away and the girl walked away in embarrassment.

"Yo Shuichi!"

The servant looked at the person who called him and instantly became enraged when he saw that it was Takeshi.

"Have you seen Rin?" Takeshi asked him coolly.

"I don't know. Wasn't he with you just now?" Sarcasm was evident in his words and further gave him an angry glare.

"Well, she was looking for you---"

Before even Takeshi could finish his sentence, he was cutoff when Archer grabbed his collar and was ready to punch him any second.

"Wait Shuichi! Don't hurt him!"

Yuki ran towards them and grabbed his arm. "Please don't…" she was in the verge of tears.

Archer immediately took his hands off Takeshi and looked away.

"I guess you haven't seen Rin. And we went overboard too sweetheart." He took Yuki's hand and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I didn't know Shuichi would get that jealous honey." Yuki snuggled closer to Takeshi.

_What the?!_ Archer couldn't help but be lost in thought.

Yuki pulled away and only took Takeshi's hand. She walked closer to Archer and said, "I'm sorry, let me introduce you two again. Shuichi, meet Takeshi, my boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend? But.. he's trying to get Rin.." Archer looked confused and was shocked at the information.

"Hmm.. that was our scheme. I told Rin a while ago and she said she was going to tell you. That's why I asked where she was. I was also intending to tell you but didn't when I went to Rin's house." Takeshi explained.

"I wanted to check up on how Rin was doing and I sent him. And seeing that you were there, we decided to make a plan." Yuki grinned at the servant.

"Hmmm…." Archer was starting to grasp all of the information they were telling him.

"Like trying to get you jealous or something." Takeshi grinned. "which I think I was very good at."

Archer suddenly realized that he was the one at fault. "I'm sorry about what I did."

"Don't worry about it, that's just a normal reaction." Takeshi smiled at him.

Yuki embraced Takeshi. "They're really cute for each other honey."

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to find Rin." The servant left the couple and started to look around for Rin.

--------------------------------

Archer looked at every spot in the hall for Rin. When he saw a staircase, he already knew where she was.

"Rin?"

The girl looked back to see who was calling her but turned around and frowned when she saw her servant.

"Is something wrong?" Archer walked closer to his master.

"Go away!" It was unmistakable that she was crying.

Not saying anything, he immediately embraced her.

"Don't touch me, go away!" Rin was trying to keep his hands off her to no avail.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He kept his hands around her and tried not to budge with her gestures.

"Why don't you just stay with the girl you were embracing a while ago?!"

Archer laughed. "Is that it?"

Rin's head was still buried on his chest but was still enraged by what she saw on the hall. "What do you mean that's it?! You jerk!"

"You're jealous"

Rin was silent for a while but still was able to muster an angry reply, "No, I..I-m not!"

"She kept on bugging me to dance with her. When she saw pushed by the people who were going around, she accidentally fell on me."

"As if I'm going to believe that." Rin still didn't want to look at him.

"Are you not listening to me again?" He stared at the full moon that illuminated the two of them.

Rin kept silent and still.

"Believe me Rin."

"I don't want to."

Archer pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, please."

Rin turned away from his face and still did not want to talk.

_This is awkward, but what the hell._ "Then believe this. You're the only one I'm going to love." The servant touched her jaw to face him and seized her lips with his.

Rin just looked at her servant and kept still.

"Are you still not going to talk to me?"

_Takeshi was right._ She smiled at what he had told her. Still out of words, she just embraced the guy before her.

"Will you dance with me? Right here, right now?"

"Yes."

Archer took her right hand with his left and initiated the waltz.

"Don't we look ridiculous dancing under the moonlight without music?" Rin chuckled as she asked Archer.

"You know this is supposed to be romantic."

"Well, yeah." Rin started to hum Moon River.

"What's that song?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Tell me you love me first."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on." Rin pouted.

"Ok.. I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------

Yuki and Takeshi stood nearby and enjoyed the sight of the lovebirds.

"Awww.. that's so sweet." Yuki was in the verge of crying.

"I knew they had it in them."

**OWARI/END/FIN** XD

A/N: They are so out of character in this chapter! Hahahaha… but I'm glad it's now over :) BTW, there are several parts in this chapter that lack detail, like what they were wearing... I'm not actually good at describing those stuff, or maybe I'm not really good at generally describing stuff... and also, I did not elaborate on some other parts XD Sorry about that.. I just want to finish this XD

Comments are very much welcome :)


End file.
